icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Spencer
' Baby Spencer' is a segment on iCarly.com and on the web show iCarly, featuring Spencer Shay. He puts his head in a baby puppet's and Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson react to his dancing and his cheering. Sometimes the iCarly cast torture Spencer against his will. In one of the segments featured on iCarly.com, Freddie breaks the fourth wall promoting the Teen Choice Awards saying to vote for Jerry Trainor much to baby Spencer's dismay. Episodes The following is a list of the Baby Spencer episodes: Baby Spencer Loves Salsa Carly feeds Baby Spencer his favorite food: salsa! Salsa makes Baby Spencer dance! But he doesn't like too much salsa! Baby Spencer eats Warm Mayonnaise We asked you to vote what Baby Spencer should eat next, and the winner is.... Warm Mayonnaise! Ewwwww. Baby Spencer eats PB&J Do babies like Peanut Butter and/or Jelly? Which one does Baby Spencer like best? Baby Spencer eats Sloppy Joe Meat Sam and Freddie feed Baby Spencer Sloppy Joe Meat to see if he can tell what they are feeding him. Victoria babysits Baby Spencer Victoria babysits Baby Spencer and feeds him carbonated beverages, something he isn't too fond of. He also expresses his disdain for bad babysitters. Baby Spencer in: Shameless Self Promotion In a promotional stint for the 2009 KCA, Baby Spencer and Freddie discuss 'Jerry Trainor' who was up for a nomination at the time. Baby Spencer eats Creamed Fish Taken from the episode 'iWon't Cancel the Show' where Baby Spencer is revealed to be the Terrible Englishman's baby son, Baby Lumpley. Baby Spencer eats Pea Mush Sam and Freddie babysit him once again, and Baby Spencer hates pea mush. Baby Spencer Gets A Makeover Sam and Freddie attempt to give Baby Spencer a head-to-toe makeover. Baby Spencer getting Disappointed Sam and Freddie bring Baby Spencer presents that really aren't that good as Sam and Freddie told him they would be. Baby Spencer getting Disappointed Rehearsal Sam and Freddie bring baby Spencer presents that really aren't that good as Sam and Freddie told him they would be, but in a different version than before. Baby Spencer Learns About Nutrition Sam and Freddie decided to teach baby Spencer about proper nutrition since they want him to be big and healthy but they also want to scare him as well. Also, baby spencer gets to try some cheese and really gets disturbed by the essence of his poo Likes *Teddy bear *Dancing music *Salsa *Listening to stories *Meatballs *Family *Peanut butter *Presents *Candy *Fire truck that squirts real water *Autograph picture of Kim Kardashian *Galaxy Wars *Action figure from Galaxy Wars *Big roller coaster Dislikes *Stick of Dynamite *Warm mayonnaise *Too much salsa *Stories where a little boy gets eaten by a tiger *Big food (large meatballs) *Carbonated beverages *Bad babysitters *Creamed Fish *Jelly *Breaking the fourth wall *Shameless self-promotion *Sloppy Joe Meat *Warm Pea Mush *Big toothbrush *Ketchup *Makeovers *Being Disappointed *Rats *Moldy Chicken leg from a dumpster *Autograph picture of Khloe Kardashian *Big roller coaster that has a long history of mechanical failure *Being scared TV Appearances During the events of iWas a Pageant Girl, an iCarly webcast showed this sketch on air. Carly Shay and Sam Puckett were trying to see what Baby Spencer liked and disliked. In iWon't Cancel The Show, Baby Spencer appears in a pathetic play as the "Englishman's" new baby, Baby Lumpley, although it cost him a date. In iBalls, Carly, Sam and Gibby brush Baby Spencer's teeth with ketchup and a giant toothbrush. In iRescue Carly, Baby Spencer is asked a pagaent type question then Carly and Sam buy live rats for him and put them in his crib. Trivia *Baby Spencer is based on a concept first used on All That where various cast members would play the heads of a baby puppet while operating the puppet from below. The concept was also seen in the show Weinerville. Links *Baby Spencer *Baby Spencer iTunes App (Compatible with iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad. Requires iOS 4.0 or later) Category:ICarly Sketches Category:Characters Category:Shay family Category:Minor Males Category:Males Category:Videos Category:ICarly.com videos